Our High Minded Wives
by TheCountessAndTheEnglishLord
Summary: Short story. A moment where the two young men of Downton reflect on their wives.
1. Sticking Together

"What are your plans for today?"

Robert waits for his title to be added on the end of the sentence, but it doesn't come. He fixes his son-in-law with a gimlet eye, and puts his cup down, his jacket creasing sharply in reply.

"I'm going into York. Jarvis wants to discuss some important matters on the estate."

"Why York, in particular?"

This insolence is more than Robert can bear. "I don't think I need to discuss this with _you_, Now, I must be going."

He wipes his mouth, and slamming his napkin down, he stalks out. Tom exchanges a look with Matthew, who is calmly pouring a cup of coffee, which has been moved to the table.

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"He doesn't understand you. Anyway, you don't exactly make it easy for him."

"But all I want is to make peace with him. If I do that, then I don't need to worry about anyone else."

Matthew laughs, and runs a hand through his hair. "That's true."

Standing, Tom walks to the side and lifts a dish lid. Then he replaces it, his appetite gone. He glances back at Matthew, who just sips his coffee, a grin spread across his face.

"Don't look at me like that, Matthew." He makes for the door. The grin slips from the young man's face, and he stands quickly.

"Don't go, Tom, it's okay. I wasn't belittling you."

Tom hesitates then reseats him pointedly in Robert's chair, kicking off his shoes and propping his feet up on the table. Matthew laughs again and copies him. Tom closes his eyes, trying to relax.

"I'm ever so sorry, would you like me to come back?"

The two men turn, surprised, to see a very embarrassed Anna standing at the end of the table, holding a tray. They jump up promptly, upsetting a milk jug and the rest of Matthew's coffee in the process.

"We're ever so sorry," Tom blurts out. "We did take our shoes off."

But the urge to laugh is more than Matthew can bear, so he pulls his shoes back on, and grabbing his brother-in-law's coat sleeve, he proceeds to drag him towards the door. Tom attempts to remonstrate, holding back a little to pick up his hoes, which he holds ungainly by their laces.

"Sorry about the coffee...and the milk – "

But Matthew has pulled him out of the door, which closes on his gales of suppressed laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Matthew only waves a hand, taking great gulps of air, as he attempts to compose himself. Within a few minutes, he has calmed down, but a smile is still on his handsome, boyish face as Tom leads him into the library. The Irishman walks to the window and looks out, ignoring Matthew's chuckles. Sitting on the bench at the bottom of the lawn, just in sight, is Sybil and Mary. They are engaged in conversation. The young man's eyes soften, and he reaches into his pocket, feeling something, turning it over between his fingers.

"What've you got there?"

He spins around. Matthew is sprawled on the couch, observing Tom with a curious yet eager look. "Nothing."

"What's in your pocket?"


	2. Revealing

Tom sighs. "For Heaven's sakes."

He turns away from the window, and walks slowly over to Matthew, seating himself opposite him. He reaches into his pocket and draws out a small cloth animal. It is in the shape of a cat, and it is a little grubby, but the features are still distinct.

"It's Sybil's."

Matthew looks up at him, meeting his gaze in a shocked, almost intimate way.

"When we really started our relationship, we told each other everything, and she gave me this. It was hers when she was small."

"Mary gave me one similar."

It is Tom's turn to stare at Matthew.

"What?"

"It's a dog, though. When I was fighting, I had it with me. A promise."

"A promise. That's what Sybil said to me. She said, 'This is my promise.' When I asked her for what, she said, 'I don't need to tell you for you to know that.'"

Tears have formed in his eyes at the memory, and he brushes them away, slightly inconsequentially. Matthew reaches forward and pats his hand.

"I understand, Tom. I do."

Tom smiles, and nods a little. "Thank you." He leans back in his seat, and looks back towards the window. Then he stands resolutely, and walks slowly towards it.  
>After a few moments Matthew slowly stands as well, and walking across, joins him.<br>Together, they look out the tall windows, watching their beautiful, high minded wives talk, oblivious to the loving gazes of their husbands.


End file.
